


Time Healed Our Wounds

by ChristinaS412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, post-S8E3, prompt: couples that clean blood off one another stay together, soft reunion type shit, whole lotta fluff and edgy teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/pseuds/ChristinaS412
Summary: Post S8. E3Prompt: Couples that clean blood off one another stay together.





	Time Healed Our Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabble, but this scenario has been playing around in my head ever since the trailer. Besides, I think we could all go for some fluff right now.

The torches stood as ashen stumps in their holders, long since burned out from the long night. Arya had collapsed beneath one, her left hand still clutching the dragon glass dagger after finishing the last of the dead things. Jon had been right; she thought tiredly, the enemy had been ruthless. Her shoulder ached vaguely at the memory of the axe digging into her boiled leather. Touching the wound gingerly she winced, at least it had closed up for the most part the caked blood darkening the frayed edges of her clothes.

 

Distantly Arya made out the echo of footsteps down the hall followed by the slam of doors. How long had it been since she had heard the last of the screams outside? She couldn’t remember. The ground had stopped shaking with the thunder of horses a while ago… what about the dragons? It was too late; by the sound of it her door would be next she needed to get up, now. Standing she forced herself to stand up straight, clutching the bo-staff as she unsheathed Catspaw. Not today, Arya told herself.

 

The door slammed open suddenly, the cool winter air spilling in from outside. Blue eyes met hers, hardened and just as ready for an attack, when she recognized the familiar figure. “Arya? What happened?” Gendry asked crossing the room and pulling her into a tight hug just in time to save her dignity as her knees buckled.

 

“What’d you think?” she mumbled thoroughly enjoying his warmth despite the pain radiating from her shoulder.

 

Stepping back to survey her, he shook his head incredulously before reaching up to touch her forehead. “Does it hurt?” he muttered, his tone dropping slightly.

 

“No,” she lied seamlessly having only just then realized his own scars. His tunic had been slashed up to the wrist and left bloodied. “You look like hell.”

 

“’M fine, just a cut.” Gendry replied before glancing back towards the doorway.

 

“The others?” Arya cut in, remembering Jon.

 

His head dropped slightly before offering her a small smile, “alive.” Alive, the word sounded surreal having just faced an army of the dead. Pulling away she found herself taking a seat on the floor again among torn limbs and bones. They had survived all the odds.

 

“You look like hell,” He muttered quickly following her lead to stretch out his tired legs.

 

The comment made her smile, scoffing slightly, “I thought I was a lady,” Arya teased.

 

Mirroring her, Gendry laughed with a shake of his head, eyeing her for a moment, “Not looking like that, you’re not.”

 

“How bad?” she asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“Worse,” he smiled letting out another laugh when she reaches out to shove him. Straightening up and tearing off a piece of clean cloth from his sleeve Gendry leaned forward. “Here.” Not quiet sure what he was planning on doing Arya sat perfectly still as Gendry began to gingerly blot the dried blood flakes from around her eye. His hands were calloused and blackened from the forge, and yet she trusted them completely as he slowly worked up to the cut on her forehead.

 

“Gendry?” she finally managed to bite out though it came as more of a whisper. eyes tracked his movement as he pulled back for a moment, “I’m glad you came back.” She admitted, giving him the smallest smile. I missed you, the words hung between them for a moment before he nods quietly.

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this probably will never be canon, but a girl can dream right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> leave a like and comment!!


End file.
